Random Encounters (Skyrim)
'Random encounters '''are world events that can happen in Skyrim when the player enters an area. Instead of having prefixed locations for each creature to spawn, the game generates an encounter based on decisions the player has made, the status the player has with a specific faction, the player's level, and so on. Some random encounters happen for roleplaying purposes only and won't affect the player, as a hunter chasing a fox or M'aiq The Liar commenting on the world. Some other will begin quests, as finding Alik'r warriors interrogating Redguard females. There are also encounters that will spawn a hostile group that will attack the Dovahkiin, and the Dovahkiin can choose to face them or flee. Quest Related Random Encounters * Alik'r warriors interrogating a female about her identity. Leads to the quest In My Time Of Need. *A Boethiah cultist trying to kill the Dovahkiin. He carries the book Boethiah's Proving that leads to the quest Boethiah's Calling. The cultist will appear only if the Dovahkiin is level 30 or above. *After completing Promises to Keep: **In case Maven Black-Briar was informed about Louis Letrush's plans, the encounter will show a hired Thug attacking Louis Letrush. **In case the Dovahkiin double-crosses Louis Letrush in order to keep Frost, a thug will come in the name of Louis to take revenge. *A thief rummaging through homes when doing side quest The Sweep Job for Vex . *Hired thugs contracted by either Sven or Faendal (depending on who the Dovahkiin sides with) to take revenge for the result of the Deliver Sven's Letter to Camilla miscellanous quest. *A courier delivering letters: **Mysterious Note after Innocence Lost quest is completed, starting the quest With Friends Like These... **A letter about investigating a Word Wall (starting a radiant quest) if the Dovahkiin shouts near an inhabited town or city. General Random Encounters *A group of armed people escorting a prisoner. The prisoner can be freed (the group will attack) and also be given weapons and armor when freed. These encounters can be: **A Thalmor Justiciar with some other Thalmor escorting a prisoner. Speaking to the Justiciar will reveal that the prisoner is a follower of Talos. Trying to speak again with the Justiciar will lead to him thinking that the Dovahkiin is an heretic and all of them will attack. **The Imperial Legion escorting a Stormcloak prisoner. **The Stormcloaks escorting an Imperial Legion prisoner. *A Dragon. *A skooma dealer, that will offer the goods but will attack if threaten to tell the guards. *M'aiq The Liar. *A creature/humanoid or group hostile to the player, depending on where the player is. For instance an Ice wraith, a troll, necromancers, Forsworn, bandits, etc. *A farmer going to either Solitude or Windhelm to pledge allegiance to the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks, respectively. *A farmer couple complaining about losing their farm and crops because of dragons. *A fugitive that will give a stolen enchanted item for the Dovahkiin to hold, and then flee. Then a hunter will ask the Dovahkiin if the fugitive has gone by. Then the item can be returned or not, in order to keep the item. Then, the hunter will (unless killed) find and kill the fugitive. *Three drunks toasting and inviting the Dovahkiin to a Honningbrew Mead. *Some bandits dressed in Imperial armor and weapons with the same amount of naked dead bodies nearby. They will ask the "citizen" for a passage fee. *A Noble on a horse with an escort. *A giant being attacked by creatures or wandering with mammoths. *A group of Vigilants of Stendarr wandering around or fighting an enemy. *A fight between two wizards. *Some bandits attacking a merchant, who will offer his goods after being saved. *A hired assassin or group of assassins, member of: **The Dark Brotherhood. The member or members are generic, not from the sanctuary. This random encounter won't happen if the Dovahkiin joins the Brotherhood. **The Thalmor, carrying a note about the Dovahkiin interfering with the Aldmeri Dominion. *An old Orc that wishes to die, and explains that it must happen in that spot. The Dovahkiin can duel him following his request. *A Thief that will attempt to mug the Dovahkiin. A successful persuasion or intimidation will dissuade him from the assault. There is also an additional dialog option to avoid any trouble, only possible if the Dovahkiin has joined the Thieves Guild. *Hired Thugs attacking the Dovahkiin. One of them will carry a Contract, that states who sent them after the Dovahkiin. There are two ways to have a visit from the thugs: stealing money or goods from some NPCs or killing them. However even after surviving the attack and having the contract, the NPC who signed it doesn't change any dialog options, as if nothing happened. Note that stealing from one of the marked NPCs and then murdering the NPC can also trigger the "Theft contract" signed by the dead NPC. *A lone warrior that calls the Dovahkiin "milk drinker". The warrior can be persuaded or intimidated but it's likely that he/she will start attacking. *The Headless Horseman. He will lead the Dovahkiin to a graveyard with some enemies and a chest loot. *A Blood Dragon battling and killing a Dragon above the plain in between Whiterun (City) and Shimmermist Cave. *A person infected with Sanguinare Vampiris that ask the Dragonborn for a Cure Potion. *A group of Thalmor soldiers engaging against a group of Stormcloak soldiers. *A single or group of hunters pursuing their prey with bows (typically an elk). ''Note: The list may not be complete Category:Skyrim Category:Random Encounter